poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting geared up
This is how Getting geared up goes in Breakout. see some heroes talking then we see Zib telling Ryan and the gang the mission Zib: That mission is what Ryan likes to call "Catch em and Cuff em". Each of you will be modified to your surrounding areas. But, to keep up with Speeda Demon, Stormer, you will be upgraded with an ultra monk speed cycle and modulo scout drones. see a wanted file of Speeda Demon and Stormer gets modified Zib: voice Furno will be equipped with an aqua jet-pack and a hydra harpoon so he can survive and fight underwater against Jawblade. see a wanted file of Jawblade and Furno gets modified Zib: voice For Evo, anti toxic armor and a tank arm so that even Toxic Reapa's poison won't be able to penetrate. see a wanted file of Toxic Reapa and Evo gets modified Zib: Surge gets dual plated impact armor and alpha magnetic gravity boots so that he can withstand the power of Splitface in a zero gravity enviroment. see Splitface's wanted file and Surge gets modified Zib: (voice over) And for Stringer, a new quad amplitude Mega Decibel Sound Blaster that will help him deal with Voltix. see Voltx's wanted file and Stringer gets modified Lightning McQueen: Sounds like you need some speed. his engine Weapon me up, Zib. Ka-chow! the light above on his lightning bolt sticker Ryan F-Freeman: What villains will each of us get and we'll do it. Zib: Ok. And to outsmart Rotor, Codylight Sparkle will be equipped with toxic proof armor and Minicons. see a wanted file of Rotor and Codylight gets modified Zib: Lightning McQueen, racing is your line of work, right? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess he wants something to do with his line of work. nods confidently Zib: Then you need to be even faster to catch Sonic Boom. see Sonic Boom's wanted file and McQueen gets modified Zib: Sci-Ryan gets plant cutting buzzsaws and a Plant detecting visor so he can find and fight Poison Ivy. see Poison Ivy wanted file and Sci-Ryan gets modified Zib: Ryan gets a tranquilizer blaster and camo armor so he can blend in the jungles and fight the Witch Doctor. see Witch Doctor's wanted files and Ryan gets modified Zib: Raven Queen will have impact armor and magic powered daggers so she can fight Clyde. see Clyde Bandicoot's wanted file and Raven Queen gets modified Zib: Evil Anna gets magic filled missiles and springy boots so she can fight against Courtly Jester like what Raven and Bertram did to her. see Courtly Jester's wanted file and Evil Anna gets modified Zib: Human Rigby gets a stun crossbow and a jetpack so he can fly and make Rothbart pay for what he did to Sci-Ryan's friend and Ryan's teacher, Princess Odette. see Rothbart's wanted file and Rigby (EG) gets modified Zib: Human Mordecai will be equipped with jet boots and magic absorbing gloves so he can fight against Lady Tirek in a magical world like the Wiggles one see Lady Tirek's file and Human Mordecai gets modified Zib: For Jessie Primefan, lightning proof armor and a Decepticon Hunter so she can stay alive during her fight against Maggietron. see the wanted files of Maggietron and Jessie gets modified Zib: Cerise Hood will have Catboy's speed shoes, Gekko's gloves and Matau's female rocket boots so she can outspeed Starscream on the ground and in the air. see Starscream's wanted file and Cerise gets modified Zib: Cody Fairbrother will be outfitted with fire proof armour and heat seeking missiles so he can have a fight against the Fire Lord. see Fire Lord wanted file and Cody gets modified Zib: Ryan's girlfriend, Meg Griffin will get rocket boots and blade mounted bracelets so she would use her Dark Oathkeeper and combat skills against X-Plode. see the wanted file of X-Plode and Meg gets modified into new armor Zib: And Crash Bandicoot, a Decepticon buster armor and an Ion Blaster to help him deal with Megatron. see Megatron's wanted file and Crash gets modified. Later the gang is all modified to find the villain they are assigned to get Heroes: Catch em and go! heroes go to the ships Computer voice: All heroes to launch positions. gets into a ship Ryan F-Freeman: Systems operational and set a course for the villains' destinations. McQueen's ship Lightning McQueen: Alright! Let's go! Let's do this! Spikewave: Interesting. I'm off to the Monsters Vs. Alians world! transforms and flys off with Owloebeak Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan